Pas si insignifiant
by dragonise
Summary: petit one shot ou peut être pas! un début de couple! atobe X jiroh venez lire je veux votre avis


titre: Pas si insignifiant

blabla: rien à faire et bizarrement envie d'écrire!! c'est un one shot ou peut être pas XD je ne sais pas!!

le couple hmm... y en a pas vraiment

atobe jiroh je dirais!!

merci à Claralyk pour avoir fait la correction vu que j'écris comme un pied!! avec moi y a des fautes partout!!

alors un grand merci!!

disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!! ils sont la propriété du grand konomi takeshi

_**Pas si insignifiant.**_

Jiroh dormait...  
Rien d'anormal, c'était son passe-temps, diraient certains.  
Mais que pouvaient-ils savoir réellement sur ce garçon ?  
Si on demandait à un élève de Hyotei ce qu'il pensait de lui, il  
répondrait que ce garçon n'avait rien de particulier, un peu bébête et qui  
dormait les 3/4 du temps.

Jiroh aimait dormir, au moins dans son rêve il faisait ce qu'il voulait et  
on ne le dérangeait pas, ni on ne se moquait de lui.  
En fait, dans ses rêves, il pouvait tout faire, tout lui était accessible.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se les frotta comme un petit enfant.  
Il aimait se comporter comme tel, au moins à cette âge-là on n'a pas  
autant de déception.

Il daigna se lever et alla s'entraîner sur un court vide, en même temps, il  
était sept heures et c'était une semaine de vacances.  
Il fit quelques balles, voulant améliorer son jeu pour ne plus avoir à  
perdre et à faire honte à son équipe.

Il essaya de nouvelles techniques qu'il avait imaginé.  
Eh oui ! Il travaillait sur une nouvelle technique depuis 2 semaines en  
secret.  
Pourquoi?  
Eh bien, pour étonner tout le monde, il aimait se donner en spectacle mais  
avait un minimum de sérieux qu'il cachait bien.

Après son entraînement il se recoucha sous un arbre en se servant de son  
sac comme oreiller.  
30 minutes après s'être endormi, les titulaires de Hyotei arrivèrent sur  
les courts et commencèrent leur entraînement.

- Il manque quelqu'un! fit remarquer Yuushi en scrutant les joueurs.  
- Oui, Kabaji est malade et ne viendra pas ! s'exclama Atobe  
- Non, pas lui, je considère Kabaji comme ton ombre Atobe, et non comme une  
personne.  
- ... ne parle pas ainsi d'Ore-sama! Tu sais ce qui t'attends sinon.  
- Oui! Oui...

- Au lieu de rester planter là, quelqu'un pourrait aller le chercher, non?  
intervînt Shishido de mauvaise humeur, pour cause de réveil forcé alors  
qu'ils étaient en vacances.

- Non, c'est bon, laissez-le! dit Atobe d'un ton agacé.

Jiroh se réveilla car il sentait quelque chose d'humide et froid sur lui.  
En fait, il pleuvait et l'arbre ne le couvrait pas entièrement.  
Il leva les yeux et aperçut Atobe le fixant.

Jiroh lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui mettait tout le monde de bonne  
humeur, enfin presque...

- Ah, Atobe, que fais-tu là?  
- J'observais une marmotte.  
- Ah bon, il y en a à l'école!!

Atobe plissa les sourcils.

- C'est toi la marmotte! Ou même mouton, les gens te donnent beaucoup de  
surnoms.  
- Je les trouve mignon! répondit le rouquin.  
- Ils sont censés être moqueur!

Jiroh le savait très bien mais préférait le prendre positivement.

- Je sais! chuchota-t-il.

- Tu disais? demanda Atobe, voulant l'entendre dire plus fort.  
Mais Jiroh fit comme s'il n'entendait rien et à la place, lui fit un sourire  
niais.

- Que fais-tu ici, Atobe? demanda Jiroh, changeant la conversation.  
- Mmh, l'entraînement est arrêté à cause de la pluie, tout le monde est  
rentré.  
- Ah…  
- Tu n'y étais pas! Toujours à rêvasser bien entendu, à croire que tu ne  
sais faire que cela.

Atobe aperçut une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de la soi-disant marmotte  
qui se voulait discret, mais Ore-sama voyait tout.  
Cela l'intrigua fortement, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Lui qui pensait que Jiroh était la définition même du dormeur, du niais et  
du joyeux.  
Qu'est-ce qui clochait?

- Bon, puisque tu n'as pas bougé de la matinée, tu vas t'entraîner quand  
même.

Jiroh écarquilla les yeux.  
- Et où? Il pleut!  
- Tu auras l'insigne honneur de venir jouer chez moi.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Atobe?  
Jiroh se demandait pourquoi ce geste. C'était louche et avec Atobe, il  
fallait se méfier.

- Ah, génial!! Je vais enfin voir l'intérieur de ta maison Atobe!! Sugoï!!  
dit-il de son air le plus en joueur.

Il monta dans la limousine, elle mesure bien plus de 20 mètres de long, on  
pouvait rentrer à 40 dedans.

Jiroh inspecta chaque recoin de la voiture, il y avait même une mini  
fontaine de chocolat.  
Il y plongea la main dedans et suçota chacun de ses doigts avec délice.

Atobe le regarda, écoeuré non pas par sa façon de lécher ses doigts, mais  
par le résultat.  
Celui-ci avait le visage barbouillé de chocolat, un vrai gosse de 5 ans.

Le capitaine lui tendit un mouchoir de loin, on ne sait jamais si la tâche  
de chocolat aurait l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

Une fois arrivé, Atobe tendit son sac au majordome, il claqua des doigts et  
une femme lui amena ses vêtements de sport.  
Il se changea rapidement et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les courts  
intérieurs.

Le petit rouquin s'échauffa rapidement, après tout, il avait déjà joué  
ce matin.

Il était content car il allait encore affronter Atobe. La dernière fois, il  
avait lamentablement perdu mais le match lui avait beaucoup appris.

Ils se mirent en place, Atobe commença le service.  
Le premier jeu fut rapidement gagné par le capitaine, Jiroh ne voulait  
vraiment pas se laisser avoir.

Le deuxième jeu fut bien plus long, mais toujours gagné par Atobe.  
Le rouquin chercha une ouverture, celle-ci vint et il en profita pour faire  
ce dont il était le meilleur : des volleys.  
Il y eut un 5-2 menée par atobe.

Pour le sixième jeu, Atobe trouvant que sa performance était bien basse,  
décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure, essayant de pousser Jiroh à  
bout, le retranchant dans ses dernières forces.

Ne voulant pas perdre la tête basse, il utilisa la technique secrète, qui  
marcha bien entendu. La balle fit une jolie courbe un peu en zigzag et fit un  
angle bien raide pour tomber à la limite du terrain.

Atobe esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Enfin, tu daignes me montrer quelque chose de décent.  
Le match se termina par une victoire du capitaine arrogant.  
- Comment savais-tu que j'avais un coup secret? demanda Jiroh, intrigué.  
- Ore-sama sait tout!!

--

Jiroh appuya son regard sur le garçon demandant une réponse plus  
explicite.

- J'observe mes joueurs, même ceux qui peuvent paraître inutiles!! En  
général, ce sont les plus intéressants...

Le rouquin le fixa, incrédule quelques instants, puis il commença à  
sourire.  
Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'était pas si insignifiant que ça?  
Que quelqu'un ne le négligeait pas?  
Ne pensait pas qu'il était si idiot?

Il se pinça et cria à cause de la douleur.

oO

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu deviens sadomaso maintenant?

- Je ne rêve pas, sugoï!! Merci Atobe! cria le garçon en sautant au cou de  
son capitaine.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas le sens du merci, il avait juste sous-entendu qu'il  
l'avait vu s'entraîner en cachette, alors pourquoi autant de bonne humeur ?

- Pourrais-tu me lâcher ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ah, gomen!! s'exclama le rouquin en se grattant la tête, gêné.

Il se faisait tard et la marmotte devait rentrer chez elle, mais avant de  
sortir de la maison, il fit un au revoir des plus particuliers sur le palier  
de la porte.

Jiroh s'avança vers Atobe, l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, courut  
vers le portail et cria tout en faisant un signe d'au revoir.

- Merci encore Atobe, et bonne nuit.

Le capitaine, face à ce geste, en resta coi!  
Il se rendit enfin compte de la scène qui venait de se dérouler que  
lorsqu'il ne voyait presque plus la silhouette de Jiroh.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Le seul geste qu'il put  
faire était de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres où il y a quelques  
instants, un petit rouquin avait déposé les siennes.

Il ne se questionna pas seulement pour le geste du garçon, mais surtout pour  
ce qu'il avait ressentit, car il n'avait pas vraiment détesté. 


End file.
